MJ Jenkins
| image = MJ Jenkins - 008db71s1y.png | names = Monique Jenkins MJ Jenkins | height = 5 ft 6 in (1.68 m) | weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Brooklyn, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Johnny Rodz D-Von Dudley | debut = October 18, 2015 | retired = }} Monique Jacqueline Williams-Jenkins (July 24, 1991) is an American singer, personal trainer and professional wrestler known by her ring name MJ Jenkins currently signed to WWE on their development brand NXT. Professional wrestling career Independent Circuit (2015-2018) Jenkins wrestled her first match on October 18, 2015 at EVOLVE 50 against Des DeMonae. After debuting in East Coast Pro Wrestling, she began a feud with rookie wrestler Allie Recks, including a match she lost to Recks by disqualification on November 6, 2015, after striking Recks with a loaded right hand. On November 20, 2015 at ECPW Adrenaline, Jenkins lost to Allie Recks again by disqualification after knocking out Recks once more with a loaded right hand. On November 21, 2015, Jenkins appeared in Legendary Action Wrestling where she defeated Willow Nightingale. On April 10, 2016, Jenkins wrestled for Women's Wrestling Revolution at WWR Project XX in a dark match won by Dominique Fabiano. She wrestled at AIW Girls Night Out 17 on April 30, 2016, in a match won by Solo Darling. On July 13, 2016 at CZW Dojo Wars 83, Jenkins teamed with Allie Recks to challenge the WSU Tag Team Champions held by Eddy McQueen and Rick Cataldo in an unsuccessful title match. On August 6, 2016 at AIW Girls Night Out 18, Jenkins was defeated by Vanity in a singles match. At CZW Dojo Wars 88 on August 17, Jenkins teamed with Rick Cataldo in a tag match won by Joe Keys & Rob Locke. On January 6, 2016, Jenkins debuted in World Of Unpredictable Wrestling at the Gleasons Gym in Brooklyn, New York, in a match defeating Karen Q via executing a "Widow's Peak" neckbreaker finisher before pinning Q. Jenkins and Q met again in Impact Championship Entertainment at ICE: Turmoil. On March 20, 2016, at Bronx Wrestling Federation's BWF Special Sunday Jenkins wrestled a singles match won by Sonya Strong. On December 16, 2016 at BCW Christmas With A Vengeance, Jenkins wrestled a match won by Faye Jackson. On January 13, 2017 at BriiCombination Wrestling's event BCW The Return Of Friday The 13th, Jenkins defeated Willow Nightingale in a singles match via pin-fall with feet on the ring ropes for leverage. Impact Wrestling (2017) Jenkins made her debut at One Night Only: Knockouts Knockdown 2017 where she was defeated by Rosemary. At AIW Girls Night Out 19 on March 11, Jenkins defeated Solo Darling in a singles match. It was reported on November 1, 2017 that MJ had been released by Impact Wrestling. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2018–present) Mae Young Classic (2018) On February 8, 2018 it was reported that Jenkins took part in an invitation-only tryout that week at the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida. On July 17, it was announced that Jenkins had signed a contract. Jenkins debuted during the August 8 tapings of the 2018 Mae Young Classic, where she was eliminated in the first round by Rhea Ripley. During the August 9 tapings of the Mae Young Classic, Jenkins teamed with Jessie Elaban & Xia Brookside in defeating Allysin Kay, Reina Gonzalez & Vanessa Kraven in a six-woman match. NXT (2018-present) Jenkins debuted during August 24 house show where she teamed with Jessie Elaban in a tag match lost to Bianca BelAir & Lacey Evans. She teamed with Jessie Elaban during the September 6 house show, where they defeated Kavita Devi & Reina Gonzalez. During the September 28 house show competed in a No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal for the United Kingdom Women's Championship. She finished her debut year with a match during the December 15 house show defeating Aliyah. The following year, Jenkins returned for the February 8, 2019 house show, teaming with Lacey Lane in a match against Aliyah & Vanessa Borne. At the following night's house show, Jenkins teamed with NXT recruit Denzel Dejournette in a mixed tag match defeating Kona Reeves & Vanessa Borne. Jenkins has since turned heel, claiming to be a "whole lotta woman" In wrestling *'Finishers' :*''Vengeance Bomb'' (Gori Neckbreaker) *'Signature moves' :*Body slam :*Northern Lights Suplex :*Somersault Neckbreaker :*Missile Dropkick *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' **''"Afrolicious Superstar"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' Championships and accomplishments *'World of Unpredictable Wrestling' :*World Of Unpredictable Wrestling Stunners Championship External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1991 births Category:2015 debuts Category:African American wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:New York wrestlers Category:Battle Club Pro alumni Category:East Coast Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Superkick'D alumni Category:World of Unpredictable Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Legendary Action Wrestling alumni Category:Women's Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:BriiCombination Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Entertainment alumni Category:Bronx Wrestling Federation alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster